Unwritten
by MadienOfTheMoonlight17
Summary: It's Raven's 18th birthday and Beastboy has planned a very special party for her with a surprise at the end! Songfic B.B


Teen Titans

Unwritten

Febuary 18th was not such a happy day two years ago. This was the day that Trigon, the interdimensional demon, or Raven's father, tried to take over the world using his daughter as a human portal. However, with the fall of Trigon, Raven felt the love her friends had for her and also the will and faith to live for the first time. A few months after her father's demise, Beastboy took a special interest in her.

But not like the infatuation he had with former Titan, Terra. In Garfield's eyes, Rachel Roth was perfection. He didn't see a bloodthirsty evil demon, he saw the elegant, mysterious and loving woman she always was.

This Febuary 18th, Rachel Roth, Raven, was turing 18, for today was her birthday. Beastboy awoke bright and early around 8:00. He morphed into a dog and streched his muscles. Once he morphed back into a human, he quickly changed out of his nightclothes. A few minutes in the bathroom, he emerged in a pair of light wash blue jeans, navy polo shirt and black sneakers. His green hair brushed slightly over his emerald eyes.

The changeling grabbed a CD off his desk and put it into his pocket and ran out his door. The door to the living room opened with a 'wush' sound. Once inside, Beastboy found his 'siblings', Scott (Robin), Kori (Starfire), and Victor (Cyborg) hanging decorations.

"Beastboy! Glorious! Now that you have presented yourself we can proceed to the celebration of Raven's birth!" said Starfire a little too cheery. The Tameranian girl adorned a normal set of clothes instead of her purple and silver uniform. A light blue tanktop that showed her mid-drif, dark blue jeans and white ballet flats.

Robin also was dressed in casual wear. A red polo shirt, jeans and black skater shoes, and for once, his mask was removed to reveil two deep blue eyes.

Cyborg even used his holo-ring to generate a very nice looking human boy dressed in kakis, green shirt and beige dress shoes.

"Wow, you guys look nice." complemented the changeling.

"As do you. I am certain that Raven will love this." exclaimed Starfire.

"Ok, you guys. You know the plan. Set up breakfast and load this into the computer while I go get Raven." said Beastboy handing the CD to Cyborg.

"You got it grass stain." replied the robot man.

Beastboy gave his friends a goofy smile before he ran out of the room. It was nearing 9am and he knew Raven should be waking up soon. The corridor that held her room was just a few steps away from the living room. Beastboy gently knocked on her door to have it open suddenly with a black auora.

"Happy Birthday, Rae." he said with a toothy smile while walking into her room. Raven was seen sitting on her bed in her pjs staring sleepliy into the eyes of the green changeling.

"Come on and get dressed, the others have already cooked breakfast for you." he said taking her hand and leading to her closet.

"Ok, ok. You don't have to pull me." she said coldly making him let go of her hand. Raven opened her walk in closet to disapear inside it. A few moments later, she emerged in a deep purple mini skirt that showed off her strong legs, a black one strap top that showed her stomach, and black sandals that criss crossed around her legs and a pair of sliver hoop earings.

"Wow. You look amazing." complemented Beastboy with his jaw on the floor.

"Thanks, Gar. And you look nice too."

Garfield blushed and took her hand and led her slowly down the hall to the living room.

The door opened to reveil Cyborg, Starfire and Robin standing in the middle of the room singing 'Happy Birthday'. Raven didn't seem to impressed by thier singing, but rather thankful they remembered.

"You guys did all this for me?" asked a rather surprised Raven.

"Of course we did. You're our family now, and family sticks together." said Beastboy with a cheesy smile.

After the singing subsided, the Titans produced thier gifts to the dark girl.

Raven received from Robin an antique looking painting of herself and the team.

"It took a while for me to find one like that." replied the boy wonder.

Raven smiled and thanked him for such a rare gift.

Next came Starfire. She handed Raven a box with 5 dolls. Each was a perfect replica of each of the Titans. Everything was perfect, down to the very last detail.

Unbenouned to many, Raven had a secret passion for collectables of any sort.

Cyborg's gift was practical. A purple iPod with 100 of Raven's favorite songs, along with a few favorites of the team's.

Beastboy chose to go last. He promised that his gift would 'blow her away', but she had to wait for it.

"Wow, you guys. This was wonderful. I can't imagine a more perfect birthday."

"And you haven't seen the best part yet." added Cyborg taking her hand and leading her to the sofa. Raven sat in the middle with Beastboy and Robin on either side of her with Starfire beside Robin. Cyborg pressed play on the computer and took his seat next to B.B.

A lime green screen came into view with lavender writing. A rather strange color combination, but Raven figured out why.

The first screen said, 'Happy 18th B-day Raven. Love Beastboy.'

A cute smile crept it's way onto the sorceress' face while she watched the rest of the show. A familiar song played in the background. 'Unwritten' by Natasha Beddingfield.

_'I am unwritten, can't read my mind. _

_I"m undefined. I'm just beginning. _

_The pen's in my hand. Ending unplanned._

It was a slide show of pictures from the time the team first assembled to the present. The main focus was on hers and Beastboy's relationship. Althought the two would never admit it outside of the team, they were dating and had been for a few months.

_'Staring at the blank page before you_

_open up the dirty window_

_let the sun illuminate the words that you can not find._

_Reaching for something in the distance _

_So close you can almost taste it_

_Release your inhibitions_

_Feel the rain on your skin._

The further into the song, more and more pictures of Raven and Beastboy appeared until that was all that was shown. Raven's favorite so far was one that Cyborg had taken of them on Valentines day the year before. She was lying on the couch asleep with her cloak wrapped around her with Beastboy as a little green kitten asleep under her chin.

By now, Beastboy was singing along staring at his girlfriend.

_No one elce can feel it for you _

_only you can let it in_

_no one elce no one elce_

_can speak the words on your lips_

_drench yourself in words unspoken _

_life your life with arms wide open_

_today is where your book begins_

_the rest is still unwritten_

Halfway through the show, Garfield pulled Rachel onto his lap while she snuggled into his chest.

_I break tradition_

_sometimes my tries are outside the lines_

_we've been conditioned to not make mistakes_

_but I can't live that way._

_staring at the blank page before you_

_open up the dirty window, let the sun illuminate the words that you cannot find._

_reaching for something in the distance_

_soo close you can almost taste it._

_release you inhibitions feel the rain on your skin_

_no one elce can feel it for you _

_only you can let it in, no one elce, no one elce_

_can speak the words on your lips_

_drench youself in words unspoken_

_live your life with arms wide open_

_today is where your book begins_

_the rest is still unwritten._

More and more pictures danced their way onto the screen as Beastboy and Natasha Bedingfeild continued to sing.

Once the last verse was sung, the screen went black, but only for a moment to be replaced by a lavender screen.

The song playing in the background was 'One In A Million' by Hannah Montana. Along with this came green writing in the form of 'Raven, Rachel Roth, will you marry me? Love Beastboy, Garfeild Logan.'

Raven was in shock. She turned to the green changeling to her right and found he had gotten up off the sofa and was in front of her down on one knee holding a black velvet box containing a beautiful lavender diamond ring.

Raven's purple eyes shone brightly as they inspected the ring.

"Yes!" shouted the sorceress as she pulled her fiance into a kiss.

"Ok, Robin. Pay up." said the robot man with a sly grin on his face.

Robin took out his wallet in defeat and handed his friend the money they bet on. Robin bet that Beastboy wouldn't have the nerve to ask Raven on her birthday, and Cyborg said he would.

"So, when is the ceremony that will join you two forever?" asked Starfire jumping up and down in joy.

"I was thinkin on Beastboy's birthday in a few months." smiled Raven.

Beastboy looked almost shocked. His birthday was in two months and she wanted to get married that soon? After a minute, he thought it was only natural. After all, he popped the question on her birthday so why not get married on his?

Thanks for reading. This was just something that popped into my head after hearing 'Unwritten' for the millionth time. Hope you liked it. Sorry, i don't own either Teen Titans or 'Unwritten' by Natasha Beddingfield. If I did, i'd be loaded!


End file.
